This invention relates to a portable room air conditioner and is more specifically directed to the assembly of the condenser fan orifice to facilitate ease of construction, avoid the need for tools or small fasteners, and ensure that the orifice is located consistently and accurately to avoid fan hitting problems.
Portable window type air conditioners have a fan orifice disposed over the condenser fan on the outdoor side of the unit. The fan orifice is a generally flat member, having a round opening with a collar that surrounds the fan circumference. In a conventional unit, the condenser fan orifice is installed using gussets, arms, or other separate members, and these are Joined to the orifice and to the main frame of the unit using screws or clips. Invariably, tools are needed to install the condenser fan orifice.
Because of the large number of parts needed to install it, problems arise relating to the condenser fan orifice. Variations in shape, size, or placement of these parts create variations in location of the orifice over the associated fan.
This makes it difficult to assure consistent orifice location when the same is installed, and can result in fan hit problems. Correction of these problems on assembly adds manufacturing steps, and hence increases cost and reduces quality assurance factors. Also, the requirement for a number of parts translates into increased tooling costs, increased parts inventory and storage costs, and increased service part costs.